Second-best
by teshio
Summary: Takes place after Eternal Summer. MakoHaru, RinHaru, SouRin (don't ask how). Pretty angsty, and plenty of gay ;)
1. Chapter 1

I wish I owned Free!, but I don't. Enjoy and bless.

 _\- Makoto's POV -_

I'll always be second-best.

Since we were young, I've been trying so hard to be closer to Haru.

Haru loved swimming? Then I will love it... Even though I was so afraid of the water.

Haru loved mackerel? Then I will eat it... Even though I've never really liked seafood.

Haru loved Rin? Then... I will...

Be okay with it.

Even though I'm not.

I'm just second-best.

 _\- Haruka's POV -_

That day was the most confusing day of my life.

It had started the previous night with a couple of drinks at the bar. Rin had come to visit me and Makoto in Tokyo. And with Rin around, we (obviously) got very very drunk.

I couldn't remember anything until the next morning, when I woke up in my bed with a terrible headache.

I decided to go straight to my usual morning bath, but the door to my bathroom was locked. I waited outside for a while, kneading my fingers across my aching head. Then, I heard the toilet flush and the door unlock. Rin stepped out, drying his red hair on my favourite towel. His chest was bare and beads of water lined his firm abs. Hung loosely on his hips was a pair of my old shorts.

"Rin, what are you doing in my apartment?"

He looked up at the sound of my voice. Then he smirked slightly, exposing his shark-like teeth.

"Don't act like you don't know what happened last night."

He leaned in closer, whispering in my ear.

"You were damn good though, never thought you'd be so wild in bed."

With that, he walked past me into the kitchen.

Last night? What happened last night?

 _\- Makoto's POV -_

Rin had asked me to meet him earlier that night, before Haru arrived. When I reached, he was already there, sipping on a drink.

"Rin! What's up!"

"Eh, Makoto."

I smiled at him, before noticing the nervous expression on his face. Taking a seat and dropping my bag on the chair next to me, I looked over at him quietly. Knowing Rin, he'd soon tell me what he was concerned about.

He swirled his drink and cleared his throat.

"What do you feel towards Haru?"

Immediately, my face flushed with heat.

"Nothing! I don't feel anything towards Haru! I mean, he's just my friend, my very good friend, but that's all! Wait, am I understanding this right? What am I saying? Ah..."

I fumbled with my thoughts and tried to calm my heart that pounded like a freight train. What was that about? Did he figure out that I lik-

Rin interrupted with a bitter laugh.

"Everyone thinks that you two are madly in love with each other. It's like you're an old married couple, they always say."

He looks at me, smiling sadly.

"But Makoto... I'm the one who loves Haru."

I was stunned.

"Rin..."

"You know Haru so well. Surely he has talked to you about his love life before?"

I looked away, unwilling to answer.

"Makoto!"

I spotted Haru entering the bar.

"Ah, Haru's here!"

I jumped up from my seat to wave him over to our table. As I sat back down, I smiled at Rin.

"Rin... I think he likes you too."


	2. Chapter 2

The things I'd do if I owned Free!... But I don't. Have fun reading!

 _\- Haruka's POV -_

I entered the bathroom, still deep in thought. I listened to the sweet sound of water run into my bathtub, filling it up, as I absent-mindedly straightened out the various things that Rin had messed up.

What could Rin be talking about? And why is he here? Was he so drunk that he couldn't get home or something?

I picked up my little dolphin toy from the shelf and placed it in the bathtub.

Oh, Makoto would know. He was there last night, and if I recall correctly, he didn't drink as much. I'll have to ask him.

Content with the state of my bathroom and my plan of action, I turned the tap off and stepped into my bathtub. Gently, the water reached out to embrace me and soothed the pain in my head.

 _\- Makoto's POV -_

Haru reached our table before Rin could react to my words.

"Makoto, Rin."

Haru said as a form of greeting. I couldn't help but notice that his gaze lingered on the red-head longer. I placed my hand on Haru's arm and beamed at him.

"Let's go order some drinks first, yeah?"

"Yeah."

I took Haru's bag from him and placed it on the same seat that my bag was on.

"Rin, do you want anything else?"

"Let's see. Could we get a round of shots? We'll play a drinking game tonight."

I spoke up.

"Haru has training tomorrow, Rin, and I know you do too. I have school! We shouldn't be getting ourselves too drunk..."

The shark grinned.

"Oi Haru, I challenge you! Whoever drinks more shots wins!"

I face-palmed, knowing that Haru would definitely take up the challenge.

"Challenge accepted."

I sighed.

Haru turned towards me, clear blue eyes shining.

"Please?"

"Ah... Fine, alright. You guys wait here. I'll order the drinks."

As I walked towards the counter to order the drinks, Rin's question rang in my head.

"What do you feel towards Haru?"

 _\- Rin's POV -_

"Rin... I think he likes you too."

Haru likes me?

That's good. That's really good.

I wanted to ask how Makoto knew, but Haru had arrived then. I trusted Makoto though.

He really understood Haru, something that I've always wanted to do. Maybe if I became a couple with him, I would understand him too.

That night, I was determined to get Haru drunk. I would get him to confess his love to me, then maybe we could progress from there.

When the drinks arrived, we downed them one after another, with Makoto complaining in between.

"Makoto, just relax a little bit. Drink up!"

"Nooooo Rin Rin stop!"

"Don't call me Rin Ri-"

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out, squinting at the bright screen.

Sousuke :P calling

I went outside to take the call.

"What?"

"Rin, look at the time! You're supposed to be home now, you have training tomorrow."

I sighed. First Makoto, now him.

"You're becoming like my mother. Anyway, I might not be coming home tonight."

"Where are you?"

"I might sleep over at Haru's."

"..."

"You still there?"

"Have fun."

call ended

I stared at the screen for a while. Then I sighed, and went back in to enjoy the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

I really wished I owned Free!... But I don't. I hope you like this chapter.

 _\- Makoto's POV -_

An hour later, Rin and Haru were still at it, tied at twenty shots each. I gave up at about shot number five, knowing that I'd be the one to guide them home. Haru was badly drunk, and thus was unusually chatty.

"Haru... Stop drinking already! You've had enough."

"No. I need to win Rin. Rin and win, they rhyme... Isn't that cool?"

Rin, however, was surprisingly sober.

"Haruka."

At the sound of his full name, the raven-haired turned to Rin.

"Let's play a question game now okay?"

He nodded, picking up another shot. I watched as he poured it down his throat. Shot number twenty-one.

"Let's get straight into it. These are the rules. If you can't answer it, you have to drink."

I looked at Rin. I knew exactly what he was going to ask Haru.

Rin stared up at the ceiling, before looking back at Haru.

"Do you like me?"

Haru glanced at me. I looked away, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

I mean, Haru obviously liked Rin.

Haru had always loved water, and in a strange way, the water loved him. So when he met Rin, it was like meeting someone who challenged the water's love for him. And because of that, he found a sort of relationship with Rin, someone who touched the water, someone who understood the water, in the same way that he did.

And I could never do that for Haru, no matter how hard I tried.

"Idiot."

Haru shifted to look straight into Rin's eyes.

"Of course I like you. What kind of question is that? Because it's such a dumb question, I'm going to drink anyway."

Haru picked up another glass, but my hand shot out to grab his. Before I could stop myself, words tumbled out of my mouth.

"Both of you. Stop drinking okay? Let's get home."

I couldn't bear to be around Haru and Rin any longer.

 _\- Rin's POV -_

When Haru turned to look at me, I almost died.

His brilliant eyes sparkled even in the dim lighting of the bar. And when he said that he liked me, I think I really died and went to heaven.

So when Makoto told us that we should leave, I hardly noticed.

I had to confirm that Haru meant what he said.

"Haru... You're saying that you like me, correct?"

"Yeah."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah."

"You like me?"

"Stop asking. And Makoto, let me drink."

I sat back in my seat, feeling light-headed.

"Haru, we should go. Rin has to travel back."

Haru pouted stubbornly.

"Rin can stay with me tonight."

Is Haru... inviting me over?

 _\- Makoto's POV -_

I didn't have anything more to say.

Haru picked Rin over me.

So I faked a smile, told Rin to take care of Haru, and left.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Free! haha. Bless you.

 _\- Haruka's POV -_

I was expecting Makoto to pick me up like he did every day, but he didn't come.

Is it because Rin's here today?

I got out of the bath and watched the water drain away, the little dolphin bobbing lower and lower on the water until it lay on the bottom of the bathtub. I dried myself, put on some fresh clothes and headed to the kitchen. Rin was sitting down at the table, fully dressed in my clothes.

"Rin."

"Haru! What took you so long?"

"I was in the bath."

"For twenty minutes! I cooked you breakfast, but it's cold now."

I looked at the bacon and eggs on the plate. No mackerel.

I tied on a clean apron and looked through my fridge.

"What are you doing? I cooked for you."

"I'm grilling mackerel."

I found some and took it out, closing the fridge door.

"Can't you eat something different for once? This bacon is really crispy."

Rin picked up a piece of bacon and ate it, crunching noisily for emphasis.

"Makoto eats mackerel too, and never complains."

I put the pan on the stove and turned on the flame. I placed the fish in the pan, watching it slowly turn golden brown. Should I cook a portion for Makoto?

"Rin, where's Makoto?"

"He left early last night, remember?"

"Not really."

I was suddenly grabbed by the shoulders and turned around.

Rin's red orbs were staring directly at my blue eyes, and he seemed to be searching for something.

"Haru, what do you remember? From last night?"

I looked away.

"Nothing much, actually."

 _\- Makoto's POV -_

"Of course I like you."

Haru's words from last night echoed in my head, again and again as I lay in bed until the sun shone brightly through my window.

I hadn't slept a wink that night.

"Dingding ding ding! Dingding ding ding!"

I rolled over to pick up my phone from the bedside table to silence the alarm.

Get Haru out of the bath!

That's what I'd named it.

I groaned and hit the snooze button. Rin would take care of Haru. I didn't have to wake up fifteen minutes earlier anymore to get Haru and then wait for him to cook breakfast for us.

It's a little lonely though.

I sighed. I couldn't help worrying a little about Haru. Goodness knows what time they left the bar last night? What if he misses today's training?

The doorbell rang.

 _\- Rin's POV -_

Haru couldn't remember anything?

No way.

"Haru... You invited me over, remember? Then you kissed me, you told me that you couldn't live without me..."

Haru's ocean-blue eyes widened and he stumbled backwards into the stove.

"Careful!"

I reached out and pulled him towards me. In that split second, he pushed me away. I fell backwards into a chair.

"Haruka!"

"I was drunk. You shouldn't have taken me seriously."

He turned back to his cooking.

"Leave now."

I sat there in silence, processing what he had said. Haru... He didn't mean any of what we did last night?

"I said leave!"

He turned around, tears falling from his eyes. My heart ached for him, and I ached to comfort him.

But I got up and walked out, closing the door behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

Sadly, I don't own Free!. Pretty long chapter today I think.

 _\- Haruka's POV -_

I didn't notice until a tear landed in my pan, sizzling, that I was crying.

What have I done?

I collect my muddled memories of last night and piece them together.

"Makoto, where are you going? We haven't finished drinking yet."

The brown-haired man smiled at me, but his smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"... Rin. Take care of Haru, okay? I have school tomorrow so I'll be leaving first."

And then he left.

"Haru... Let's leave too. We can continue drinking at your place."

Rin took my cold hand in his own warm one and led me home.

Everything happened suddenly. One minute, I was getting ready for bed, changing into my sleepwear. The next, I had my arms wrapped around Rin, listening to him tell me that he loved me. And then we were kissing, and then it all quickly got out of hand.

Very out of hand.

And I didn't do anything to stop it.

Oh God, does Makoto know what we did? Was that why he didn't come over today?

Makoto, oh Makoto.

Please don't get the wrong idea.

I slammed my hands onto the kitchen-top, causing the pan with the now-burnt mackerel inside to tremble. Wrong idea? I can't lie to him and tell him that nothing happened.

I need to find him. He'll understand, right? Makoto always understands.

 _\- Makoto's POV -_

I opened the door. Haru was standing there, looking off to the side.

I forced a cheerful smile on my face.

"Haru! Come in."

He stepped in and took off his shoes. We sat down in silence for a minute or so.

"Mako-"

"Haru! Where's Rin? Did you have a good time last night after I left? Tell me everything! Who won the drinking competition?"

"Makoto, pleas-"

"I'm glad you're awake! I was getting worried, to be honest, that you and Rin wouldn't be able to wake up on time. You must have stayed up quite late last night right?"

"Makoto."

He looked at me. His eyes were a darker shade of blue than usual, pink-tinged at the corners as if he'd been crying.

I dropped my smile.

"Haru, I understand."

He looked at me. What do you understand? He seemed to be asking.

"I understand how things are like between you and Rin. And I congratulate you! I've... I've waited for this moment for a long time!"

Hesitantly, I stretched out a hand and ruffled his hair.

"It must be hard for you to tell me to leave you alone, but I promise not to stick to you so much. Having someone else other than me take care of you... That might be for the better for both of us."

"I see."

Haru muttered quietly, refusing to look at me. I bit my lip, holding back my pleas, stopping myself from asking him to always stay with me.

"You've got to go for training now, or you'll be late. I'll see you afterwards."

Haru walked out without another word.

I stayed home from school that day.

 _\- Rin's POV -_

I stood outside in the sun, slipping my hands in my pockets. It was a nice day.

My phone vibrated once, twice.

Sousuke :P calling

"..."

reject call

Sousuke :P calling

"Ugh! Just quit, won't you?"

reject call

I turned my phone off. Stepping off the front porch, I ran out to the main street and caught a taxi.

 _\- Sousuke's POV -_

"Please leave a message after th-"

Damn it, Rin! Spending the night with Nanase? And turning off your phone? Are you trying to irritate me on purpose?

I clenched my phone in my fist.

Why do I even bother with you?

Even though I've told you I loved you... You pretend that you don't know it.

Why are you so selfish?

I threw my phone across the room, where it thumped uselessly on the carpeted floor.

Why do you want Nanase Haruka?

Why not me?


End file.
